


Missing Piece

by EsspressoDepresso



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, confused feelings, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsspressoDepresso/pseuds/EsspressoDepresso
Summary: Shadow decides to joins Team Sonic! But what he didn't expect was to fall for the blue idiot in the process.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is basically the events of Sonic Boom season 1 and 2 has already happened and now they had just finished their battle with Lyric so the story continues.

"That was pathetic." Shadow scoffed.

"Well Sticks may have taken the long way to say it but she's right! We defeated Lyric together, as a team!"Sonic responded, optimistically.

The ebony hedgehog huffed before beginning to walk away. "And I'm leaving alone. As your superior."

Sonic looked at his group then back at Shadow, who was waking towards the exit of the building. "Heh, who knows Shadz, you'll make a great addition to Team Sonic!" Sonic called out only to get no response back but a simple, annoyed "pfft" back.

"Woah woah, you mean Team Knuckles." The big red stated, smiling proudly. "No bud, I mean Team Sonic." The blue hedgehog replied with a little humour in his voice. 

"No I think you mean Team Knuckles!"

"No, I mean Team Sonic"

"Team Knuckles!"

"Team Sonic!"

"OKAY!!" Amy shouted, breaking the two from their childish competition. "Let's just all have a nice, quiet walk back home, I'm too tired to hear you guys constantly argue over this."

"Okay fine, but it's still Team Knuckles." The echidna huffed out, causing Sonic to roll his eyes and smile back. While walking towards a different exit, something made Sonic stop and look back at the path where Shadow had left and his mind began to travel. Shadow could really be a useful member and addition to the team. Sure they were rivals but due to certain events that forced them to work together, it seemed like they fought side by side for a long time. Shadow would definitely make fighting Eggman everyday easier than it already was and not to mention that Shadow had an amazing amount of strength and stamina and it would actually be nice to have someone around who could keep up with the blue blur.

Maybe Sonic could convince him to join? It was a stupid thought but well what's the worst that could happen? Shadow could be a great addition and besides it'll be nice to have him as a friend rather than a rival right? 

"Come on, Sonic!" Tails called out, pulling his best friend out of his thoughts. "Let's head home!"

Sonic was still looking at the exit where Shadow left. Even if there was just a slight chance that Shadow would join, Sonic would take it. "I'll catch up with you guys soon, I'm just gonna check up on something real quick."

Tails raised and imaginary eyebrow. "Oh, alrig-" And with a small gust of wind, the blue blur was gone.

"Where is he going?" Amy asked in confusion."

The yellow fox shrugged. "I have no idea." 

\-------

Shadow was walking amongst the heavy forest, it was noon and the sun was about to set and all the ebony hedgehog wanted to do was find someplace quiet and rest his aching muscles but also rest his tense mind that was spamming his head with useless thoughts. 

Did Sonic actually mean what he said? Did he want him on his team? Shadow shook those random thoughts out of his head. No, Sonic wouldn't mean it. They were rivals after all, they just teamed up due to the circumstances and not willingly. But wouldn't it be nice to have people by his side again? 

_No. No it wouldn't be._

Shadow sighed and leaned his aching back against a tree. He would rather be alone then to lose someone he was willing to care for again. Even though his isolation from every one was beginning to affect him, had he started to feel lonely? He sighed and reminded himself again that it was better than getting attached to someone. Shadow couldn't afford to go through that same pain again, Maria still haunted his dreams and will do so forever. Even if he is the Ultimate Lifeform, the pain of loss was so no stranger to him and he practically vowed to never allow himself in that situation again because if Maria still haunted him this badly, how could he ever move on from someone else.

Shadow sat down and leaned against the tree. He stared up at the golden and orange sky, it was going to be dark soon and the cave he tended to take shelter in was a few miles from there. He thought he could just rest outside for awhile because the soft howls of the wind and the warm rays of the sun always calmed him down. Slowly closing his eyes and sighing quietly, he allowed himself to drift off. That was until...

"Shadow??" Startled at the sudden voice, Shadow jumped into a fighting stance only to make eye contact with Sonic the Hedgehog. "Woah woah! I'm not here to fight!" Sonic said, raising his arms up halfway in defence.

"What do you want, Faker and how did you find me?!" Shadow snarled, his stance not changing. Sonic chuckled slightly and spoke up. " I-I..Uh I actually came to..." The blue hedgehog stopped when he noticed the tired and wary look on Shadow's face. "Are you alright? You look exhausted." Sonic asked with a little concern in his voice. 

"I'm fine, Faker. Now what do you want?" Shadow responded in a deep tone, Sonic took that response as a _"Worry about yourself!"_

"Well I just wanted to ask you something." The blue one replied softly. 

Shadow thought about it for a few seconds before his stance began to soften up, he stood up straight and folded his arms. "What is it?" He grunted out.

"Remember how I said you would be a good addition to Team Sonic?" Sonic asked with a small smile.

"Yes." Shadow replied, bluntly.

"Well I was actually serious on that one, Shadow. You would make a great addition." The blue hedgehog said as he finished with a sweet smile on his face.

Oh. So Sonic WAS actually serious.

"You want me to be on your pathetic team?" Shadow asked, scoffing. "I don't think your team would approve of that and I don't want to waste my time."

Sonic waved a hand. "Oh they're totally approve, believe me, I kno-"

"Sonic." Shadow interrupted with a sigh. "I had tried to kill them and you, multiple times. Why would they ever trust me on their side or better yet, why would you?".

Sonic shrugged and continued. "Well because now you technically saved their lives today and I'm positive that we'd rather have you by our side as a friend rather than in front of us as an enemy."

Shadow gazed to the ground, contemplating what he had just heard. Maybe....just maybe Sonic was right?

"Look, Shadow." Sonic spoke up, causing Shadow to return his gaze back at the blue hedgehog. "You don't have to give me an answer straight away, think it over and if you make up your mind then you're always welcome to visit us. But like I said before, it'll be great to have you by my side." And there was that gentle smile again, spreading across the blue hedgehog's face again.

Shadow, once more, gazed to to ground then back into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "I'll consider it, Faker." Sonic nodded and waved at the ebony hedgehog.

"Okay! I'll see you around, Shadow!" And just like that, the blue blur was gone. 

Shadow sighed. 

And in a flash, Sonic was back again. "Oh also, if you ever need a place to stay, you could come by my place? You look like you could use my hammock more than me." Sonic offered before zooming off again. 

Shadow looked to the ground.   
  


Should he take the offer...? 

\------

"You asked him to join us?!" Amy shrieked. "Did you happen to forget that Shadow had tried to kill all of us before?"

"Do you know what he said before he proceeded to knock me out, Sonic? He said that he was fox hunting. Fox hunting!! Who says that!?" Tails continued with frustration, arms folded.

"He's probably worst than Eggman, so if we're asking him to join us then we might as well ask Eggman too!" Amy said while pacing back and forth.

"Well he did seem different when were fighting against Lyric." Sticks spoke up. "After all he did help us."

Sonic sighed. "Thank you, Sticks! That's what I was saying."

"Yet it doesn't change the fact that he did try to kill us multiple times though." Sticks continued without skipping a beat. Sonic gave the badger an irritated glare. "What?" Sticks said with confusion laced in her voice.

"Sonic, I don't think it'll be a good idea to have Shadow on our team." Amy reasoned, stopping her pacing to look at Sonic. "He's dangerous and we can't start trusting him out of nowhere."

"Yeah Sonic." Knuckles interjected. "Wait, who are we talking about again?"

"Uhhh. We're talking about Shadow joining our team, Knux." Sonic spoke, looking at the red echidna.

"Shadow's joining our team???" Knuckles asked with a confused expression on his face.

"N-No, maybe I don't know yet." Sonic said with a shrug. "I only asked him if he wanted to join."

"You should have told us first, Sonic, after all it is a team decision." Tails spoke up.

"I know guys, I know." Sonic stood up. "But I just thought that with him by our side we'll have more of an advantage against other people that might show up like Lyric or Eggman or maybe even new enemies and besides I think I'd rather have him as a friend or team member than a constant rival. And also Amy, just like how you say from time to time, everyone deserves a second chance. So maybe, we could give one to Shadow if he does accept the offer."

Amy sighed in defeat. "You're right...I guess I could give him one chance then, it is the right thing to do."

"I'm still standing by what I said before but I'll give him one chance too, Sonic, just for you." Tails responded.

Sonic looked over to Sticks and Knuckles.

"I guess I could but I'll be keeping a close eye on him." Sticks replied.

"And if he does step out of line, he's getting a one way ticket to my fist!" Knuckles grinned while clicking his fingers.

"I can't argue on that one, Knux." Sonic chuckled. "I'm glad you guys are willing to give Shadow a chance, now we'll just see if he does want to join us."

"One more thing, Sonic." Amy spoke up, grabbing Sonic's attention. "Do you trust him?"

Sonic stopped and gazed to ground at the sudden question.Did he? Well it was hard to say yet Shadow and Sonic did have moments where they relied completely on each other from time to time and Shadow never failed him.

"Yeah.." Sonic replied. "Yeah I trust him."


	2. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first things first. 
> 
> Shadow promises Maria that he would defend both his planet and Earth. 
> 
> And...
> 
> I used some quotes from the Shadow The Hedgehog game XD

_"Shadow I beg of you! Give them a chance to be happy!"  
_   
_"No! MARIA!!"_

Shadow woke up in a cold sweat, heaving for air. Looking around in a panic he realised that he was alone, in his usual cave and it was still late in the night. The ebony hedgehog sighed heavily. 

He couldn't sleep. 

Sometimes in his place of dreams, he would have flashbacks about Maria. The fear, the anxiety, the anger all came running back to him, seeing her getting shot as her lifeless body fell to ground. His own cries of horror could be heard as his body trembled with fear.   
  
Shadow moved to stand, getting to his feet, he began to stretch and walk towards the exit of the cave. He wasn't in the mood to lie around in the dark while his mind tormented him, all he wanted to do now was to get some fresh air.   
  
Shadow sighed heavily as he teleported on top of a hill, now he could see everything. The stars glowed brightly overhead. There was a little light where the village was but was slightly covered by the heavy forest that surrounded it.   
_  
"Shadow, I know you can do it. that's the reason why you were brought into this world."_

Shadow squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to get that damn voice out of his head. What did Maria want from him? He promised her that he would protect both planets yet why was she still in his head... 

Maria always believed in him. She was always there to support him and was ready to risk her life for him. 

It actually reminded him of Sonic.   
  


_Wait..._

_What?_   
  


Shadow opened his eyes and shook his head slightly at that random thought. That was absurd, Sonic was no where near as similar as Maria. Maria was quiet, kind and very gentle, she had such a sweet voice that could always light up anyone's darkest days. Her presence had a comforting aura and she always had a loving smile. 

But Sonic, he was basically the exact opposite of her. He was loud, too energetic and very, very _irritating._ That blue idiot was always in a damn rush that could get him killed one day and he also never thinks before he acts. 

Maria had always supported Shadow when she was alive but now Sonic...he had also tried to support him.

 _"Wow this looks a party! You up for this, Shadow?"  
  
_ Sonic had actually believed in him. _  
_

_"You're our only hope now, Shadow.."_

And Sonic was always willing to fight by his side.  
 _  
"Come on, Shadow! You and me! We got this!"_

Sonic...

Shadow would absolutely never admit it but he did admire that blue imbecile. He was strong and always optimistic, both in and out of battle. Sonic's team was his top priority and if any of them did fall behind, he was always the first person by their side to bring them up on their feet once more. He always knew how to bring comfort to people in times of need and he had the strength to smile throughout his dark days. Sonic also had shining, green eyes that always seemed to glow brighter whenever he was excited or happy. It was very easy to get so lost into those eyes, it was as if you were staring at one of the most precious and delicate emeralds to have ever been formed. But the main thing Shadow had noticed was that Sonic had a smile, exactly like Maria's, that shone brighter than any star he had ever seen, the way Sonic's face lit up could turn any dark day worth living through again.   
_  
"Come on, Shadz! Smile! We won!"_

And for the first time in awhile, Shadow felt himself smile. 

_Oh._

_Oh no._

Shadow's small smile twisted into a frown and he again squeezed his eyes shut to try and ignore those stupid thoughts.

_What was he thinking about?? It must be because of the lack of sleep, surely._

His gaze went to sea and Shadow noticed the small shack by the beach where Sonic lived, it was dimly lit with small lanterns around the roof. 

_"Shadow I beg of you, please do it for me... for a better future! For all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy... Let them live for their dreams."_

Shadow sighed at the memory. He had promised Maria that he would defend his and that other planet but he also promised her that he would find a way to make himself happy again. He knew Maria wouldn't want him to feel sorry for himself but Shadow was just afraid... 

Afraid of feeling that intense pain and horror again, of feeling so helpless and weak while watching his loved one perish in front of him. He couldn't go through that again, he refused to. 

But he promised Maria and Maria wanted Shadow to be happy. 

Shadow still had his gaze on Sonic's shack. He still was considering Sonic's offer to join his team.

Maybe that's what Shadow needed. Maybe they could help him move on from his troubled past and if so, Shadow would promise himself that he will never go through that pain again. 

_ "Shadow, I believe in you."  _

So maybe Shadow will join Sonic's team, just for Maria.

The ebony hedgehog continued to stare at the shack then he turned to the night sky and in a blue flash, he was gone. 

\------------

*The next day at Tail's house* 

"Aa...ACHOO!!" Knuckles sneezed. 

"Woah, Knux...You look worst than yesterday." Sonic stated, giving the red echidna a tissue. "What's wrong with him, Tails?" 

"Uhhhh let's see...He has a conman cold and a bit of high fever too." The yellow fox replied, looking at his scanner. "And is maybe forming a strep throat." 

"Uhhh guys I'm completely fineeee." Knuckles insisted, trying to sit up only to fall back onto the bed in the process. Sonic chuckled. "No, Knux, you're not. You need rest." 

"Awww man." The echidna groaned. "This sucks..." 

"Well that's what you get when you decide to eat ice cream, outside and late at night." Tails said while rolling his eyes at the dramatic echidna who pouted in response. 

"Well I'm sorry to say this Knux but you're gonna have to stay here until you feel better, so no battles for you from now on." Sonic spoke up, patting Knuckles on the shoulder. 

"Ughh fine..." The red one said, annoyed and was too tired to argue back. 

Tails spoke up. "It's for your own good, Knuckles."

Sonic chuckled as the echidna rolled to his side, his back facing both Sonic and Tails, looks like the big red was irritated already. 

*A few hours later* 

"Hey Tails?" Sonic asked walking into Tail's workshop, grabbing the attention of the fox. "Do you know where Amy and Sticks are? I haven't seen them anywhere."   
  
"Oh, they went on that track to get more of those exploding berries, so they'll be gone for 2 or 3 days." Tails replied, working on a new invention. 

"Oh gotcha, thanks." Sonic replied. "Also, are you alright with taking care of Knux? He can be a handful." 

"I think I can manage it, besides are you okay with taking care of the whole village for now? You know how easily these guys can get into trouble." Tails asked, looking at Sonic. "And also you have to watch out for Eggman too, since I can't trust Knuckles on his own."

The two then heard a loud crash from Tail's house and then a small "Owww" after. Tails sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

Sonic snickered then waved his hand. "Taking care of this village will be a piece of cake! And we've dealt with Eggman so many times before so it's nothing I can't handle."

Tails shrugged before walking back towards his house. "If you say so, I'll go check up on Knuckles."

"Alright, I'll see you later, bud." Sonic was about to run off to his shack until his monitor on his wrist started beeping. Sonic looked up to see Tail's monitor also beeping as well. That means a certain someone was spotted. 

"It looks like Eggman is headed around the canyon. Do you think you can check up on that one, Sonic?" Tails asked.   
  
"Fine, I'll go see what Egghead's up to." Sonic replied with a huff. 

"Okay be care-!"

And before Tail's could finish his sentence, Sonic had already zoomed off.

"-ful...." Tails sighed as he watched the blue blur run off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo another one down XD Hope you enjoyed and sorry if this one feels a little rushed ^^ 
> 
> Also a small battle with Eggman coming up!


	3. Injuries Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic gets hurt in battle, oh no

"You're slow today!" Eggman barked out with humour in his voice as the blue hedgehog was far behind him.   
  
"I'm just going easy on you, egghead! So don't get too comfortable!" Sonic yelled out, he was 'slow' only because he busy dealing with those annoying bee-bots on his own and because of that, Eggman managed to out run him, for now at least. 

"Where's your blasted group of circus freaks? Oh did they leave you on your own?" The man teased from afar, laughing afterwards as he saw Sonic's expression show a hint of frustration. Bee-bots swarmed the blue hedgehog, Sonic dodged a few that came hurtling towards him and kicked the rest that we're flying besides him but finally the last bee-bot was destroyed by Sonic's signature spin dash and the blue blur was now gaining on Eggman. Oh how he couldn't wait to clobber him. 

"I thought Shadow would have joined your team? Not like I care! I never liked him!" Eggman continued while, of course lying about that last statement, firing lasers at the blue hedgehog. But something in Sonic's mind seemed to stop and Eggman was slowly becoming out of reach. 

_Shadow..._

Shadow had actually been on Sonic's mind for awhile now. The blue hedgehog had still wondered if Shadow was considering his offer, it had already been a few days since Sonic had last seen him and he was actually starting to get a little...anxious or worried? No no, definitely not, why would he be worried?? He was currently on good terms with Shadow and Shadow can definitely take care of himself and Sonic _knows_ that. So there was absolutely nothing to be worried about. Shadow knows how to easily defend himself and Sonic would never admit it but Shadow was always so strong and determined in battles, their last battle together was against Lyric and the two fought together like they had been side by side for years and Sonic really did admired that. 

_Wait...What?_

"GOTCHA!!" Eggman roared out as he shot a laser at the distracted hedgehog. Sonic quickly shook his head to regain concentration again but then he noticed a bright light hurtling towards him, before he could react the laser was blasted in front of him. It shot the rock hard ground, causing it crack underneath Sonic and making him stop abruptly but also by doing so, it caused his ankle to twist in such an uncomfortable way, just by the sheer force of his sudden stop. 

Sonic tumbled over and landed on his face. Desperately, he tried to stand back to his feet only to wince by feeling the intense pain from the pressure from his dislocated ankle and it caused him to fall over again. Sonic mentally cursed, this was just perfect.

"I finally have you right where I want you!" Eggman teased as the egg-mobile slowly made it's way towards Sonic, the sound of mechanical pulsing following after, Sonic realised that sound was the lasers charging up again.

"You got lucky, egghead!" Sonic shouted out, still trying desperately to stand, only to fail once more.

Eggman laughed at him in the process and then had an evil grin spread across his face. "Oh this is too good!"

Eggman rubbed his hands together then raised one of his hands and started to lower it on the 'fire' button as he laughed manically. "Goodbye forever! Sonic the hedgehog."

Sonic shut his eyes, preparing for the worst till... 

_WHOOSH_

A red flash come hurtling towards the Egg-mobile and once it came into contact, it sent Eggman flying into the wall of the canyon.

Sonic opened his eyes when he heard the loud crash coming from in front of him only to meet his gaze with.."Shadow..?"

The black hedgehog was staring at Sonic only to turn at where Eggman had fallen. Shadow was in a battle stance, his hands were clenched into fists as he watched Eggman rise up with the egg-mobile. The man was holding his head in pain then quickly notices Shadow, Eggman cursed before taking off into the horizon, screaming, "You got lucky, Sonic!!". Once Eggman was completely out of sight, Shadow then turned to lock eyes with the blue blur once more.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, trying to get to his feet but, of course, failing to do so. Shadow noticed.

"I'm only here because Tails asked me to make sure you don't die." Shadow responded, crossing his arms.

"Oh he did? Glad to know he has a lot of fate in me-" Sonic cut himself off, confusion spreading across his face. "Wait, what do you mean 'asked you'? You went to him?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is that I seemed to have made it here just in time." Shadow said in a stern tone.

Sonic waved his hand dismissively. "I had it completely under control, Shadz."

Shadow scoffed. "I see. Almost getting shot in the face while being unable to stand is 'completely under control'?"

"I can stand up just fine, I was just taking a small break." Sonic said with a cheeky smile.

"You're injured." Shadow announced, kneeling down and gesturing at Sonic's ankle.

"Awww you do care about me~" Sonic teased as he held a hand over his heart. Shadow glared at him and the blue blur huffed. "I'm fine, Shadow."

Shadow quirked an imaginary eyebrow, a little bit of amusement glinting in his eyes. He stood up straight and folded his arms.

"Then walk." 

"Huh?" Sonic said in confusion. 

"If you're 'fine' then I'm sure you won't have any trouble with walking." Shadow ordered. 

Blinking rapidly, Sonic made a move to lift himself up. He leaned on a convenient boulder next to him, slowly regaining his footing but his legs were trembling like jelly, he was visibly in pain as the pressure on his ankle felt as if he was walking on broken glass. Sonic only made half a step before collapsing, his face nearly hit the rock hard floor before Shadow caught him with two strong hands.

"You couldn't even take a step." Shadow sighed as he held on to the blue hedgehog, he knew Sonic was stubborn but he didn't know that he was this stubborn.

Sonic was embarrassed and just muttered under his breath. "Yeah alright, you got me, I can't walk." 

Shadow felt a small smirk forming across his face. Sonic steadied himself in Shadow's arm but then a yelp was pulled from his throat when Shadow hoisted him up. Adjusting to the grip, Shadow carried Sonic bridal-style easily. 

"Shadow?"

Shadow said nothing but started to make his way back towards the village. Sonic felt weird, so to speak, he wasn't used to being treated like this at all, Sonic was used to being the one who did the rescuing and not the one being rescued himself. But it did feel rather nice.   
  
"You can't walk and I don't think you'll want to crawl back either." Shadow spoke up, causing Sonic to realise he had been staring at Shadow for a bit too long. 

"O-Oh yeah..." Sonic stuttered, folding his arms, looking away from Shadow.

Sonic started thinking, why couldn't Shadow just teleport them back there? Wouldn't it be quicker? Maybe Shadow just wanted to take the long way? Maybe he should ask why they were taking the long route but would that question make things awkward between them? 

But those thoughts ceased for a second when he felt Shadow's grip tighten slightly. Suddenly Sonic felt heat blossom around his muzzle. Maybe this won't be so bad...?   
  


\------------------

Time passed and they were almost at halfway, waking through the dense forest but during that time they had light conversations here and there. Sonic learnt more about Shadow and vice versa.

"Eggman actually invited you to an 'all villains meeting'?" Sonic asked with amusement, Shadow had a small smirk on his face and nodded. Sonic continued speaking with a smile. "And he made you and the other 'villains' go through team building exercises??"

Shadow nodded once more. "But I was the only one who didn't waste my time with that, I simply stood aside and watched them behave like children." The ebony hedgehog added to only get little snicker from the blue blur.

"Classic Shadow." Sonic said, chuckling to himself.

Shadow still had that small smirk on his face, still holding Sonic close to him. A small pause took over them before Sonic spoke up again.

"Hey, Shadow?" Before stopping himself, the blue hedgehog blurted out. "How come you didn't just zap us back to the village?"  
  
Sonic saw Shadow's expression change, his gaze was still on the pathway ahead, brows furrowed and his mouth was formed into a thin line. A long pause came and Sonic just wanted to mentally slap himself now. 

Another pause came between them before Shadow sighed and spoke. "I just thought I'll take it easy with you and the force of the teleportation could have added more pressure to your damaged ankle." Shadow admitted, looking a bit...embarrassed? 

Sonic softly smiled at the ebony hedgehog. So Shadow did care about him, huh. 

"Well, uh I appreciate that, Shadz." Sonic said with a small smile, the heat across his muzzle growing more. Shadow merely nodded and continued to focus his gaze on the pathway. 

Sonic felt something overcome him as he took a deep breath and moved his head to lie on Shadow's shoulder. He felt Shadow tense up at the action but with time, he slowly relaxed. Heart hammering, Sonic allowed his arms unfold and slowly trail upwards, winding loosely around Shadow's neck. 

Sonic sighed out in a relaxed tone. "Thanks, Shadow."

Shadow turned to gaze at the blue hedgehog in his arms. Sonic had his eyes closed and Shadow noticed that the blue blur had a small smile on his face. Shadow slowly returned that smile for a moment before turning his gaze away from Sonic.

The black hedgehog huffed out. "No problem, Faker."

Sonic thought time himself. "Maybe getting injured wasn't so bad.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this took so long to do and I'm dying from it. Updates will take a little longer due to school, but don't worry I plan on finishing this story when I have the time.


	4. Helping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails and Shadow talk about what they're going to do with the injured hedgehog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APNPSNOAHOAH I'VE ABANDONED THIS FIC FOR SO LONG IM SO SORRY QAQ 
> 
> Life has just been super busy but I've finally found some time to start up again :'D This chapter will be shorter than the rest because I'm still planning the ideas. 
> 
> It may seem a little off but that's because I haven't been writing in ages. But other than that I hope you enjoy

"Knuckles! No! You can't eat the screws!" Tails shouted, pushing the sick echidna away. 

"But it's so shinyyyy." He pouted as he tried to reach it. Tails huffed and managed to pull him aside and seat him back on the bed. Thankful that Knuckles was still sick, Tails pretty much had more strength than him but sadly the red echidna still had the attention span of 5 year old. 

"Just stay put and rest. And maybe if you're better, you can eat as much screws as you want." Tails joked while tucking Knuckles into bed. The red echidna beamed with happiness and shot up. "Really!?" He exclaimed.

Tails sighed but then a brilliant thought came to mind. "Uhhh sure! But you need to be all better first." 

"How do I do that!" Knuckles replied with excitement. 

Tails thought for a moment then smirked "You have to stay in bed all day, then once I say that you're better, you can go and eat all the screws you want. Deal?" 

"Deal!" Knuckles agreed and eagerly tucked himself back into bed and stared at the ceiling with a huge smile. "This is going to be too easy!!" He exclaimed. 

Tails nodded as he left the room "Ohhhh it sure will, Pal!" He shut the door and sighed heavily. As much as he loves that echidna, he could really drive Tails to the point of insanity. 

Tails brushed himself off and began to walk towards his workhouse but before he could enter, a gruff voice appeared behind him.

"Fox, I've found yo-" 

The voice was cut off as Tails accidentally let out a small squeak as he jumped and spun around. In a panic, he pulled out one of his wrenches that were holstered in his belt and threw it. Luckily the wrench missed the figure completely but red eyes glared back at him and that's when the yellow fox realised that he then was face to face with the ebony hedgehog. 

"S-Shadow?" Tails uttered. "O-Oh! Shadow! Uhhh...sorry about that I-.." He stopped himself when he noticed that Sonic was being carried by Shadow, the blue hedgehog seemed asleep? Knocked out?

"Sonic?? What happened?" Tails looked at Shadow. "Did Eggman do this?" He demanded with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Your friend here is fine." Shadow began while gesturing to the sleeping blue hedgehog in his arms. "He has injured his ankle in the battle with Eggman. This fool was lucky that I had arrived when I did."   
  
Tails panicked and used one of his inventions to scan the blue hedgehog. "C-Can he still walk or is it a serious injury? Is he asleep right now or did he pass out from the injury?" He questioned while looking through his scans. Shadow simply rolled his eyes and spoke up. 

"He merely sprained his ankle. It will most likely take a few days to heal and he had fallen asleep on the way back." Shadow stated. 

The yellow fox sighed in relief but then thought for a moment, if Sonic couldn't run and Knuckles was out of commission for now, and also the girls being gone for another day or so, Tails was stuck defending the village alone. He can't even keep Knuckles in place, how was he supposed to keep everything else in working order and also watch over Sonic too? 

Shadow saw the panic in Tails' eyes and the exhausted features on the yellow fox's face but then he looked at Sonic. Shadow noticed that the blue hedgehog looked so peaceful asleep, his arms were still around Shadow's neck and his head was buried in the white fluff on his chest. There was something inside of Shadow saying that he couldn't just leave like that, all his other thoughts screamed to leave but that one little voice overcame him. That one little voice overwhelmed him.

_"Shadow...I believe in you."_

The ebony hedgehog sighed heavily. "I'll watch over this fool. You seem to already have your hands full." He offered. 

"What made it so obvious..?" Tails replied with a little sarcasm to lighten up the mood but then they both heard a crash in Tails' house, followed by another small "Owwwwww". The two tailed fox rubbed his face in irritation then once realisation hits, he snapped his head back at Shadow. "Wait." Tails looked at Shadow with disbelief and also confusion twisted in his expression. "You want to 'watch' over Sonic?" 

Shadow nodded. 

"Why?" Tails questioned. 

"Would you rather prefer to take care of that red buffoon, Sonic and this whole village all at once?" 

Tails stared "Uhh...well..." He sighed in defeat. "Not really." 

"Then that is why I'm offering to help. Just this once." Shadow stated. 

"If you don't mind me asking again-" Tails stopped himself as he saw Shadow's expression twist with irritation. Tails swallowed and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhh...how...how do I know you won't...well...hurt Sonic...?" 

Shadow stared at Tails for a moment. Shadow should've expected this question but it still annoyed him nonetheless, do they truly think he'll hurt someone in one of their weakest moments. Shadow was many things but he wasn't that vile, yet he replied with a grunt. "I don't see any victory in taking down my enemies when they cannot even stand." 

"Oh...well...I guess I can see the reasoning in that." Tails said with a small chuckle. "Well...take Sonic to his house and I'll come over later to bandage him up. Or if he gets irritable, there should be some bandages at his place. That is...if you're alright with doing it yourself?" He questioned with slight nervousness. 

Shadow replied with a small. "Fine." And began walking away, Sonic still fast asleep in his arms.

Tails sighed as he began to walk towards the workshop. Seeing Shadow acting so...friendly? Towards him and Sonic was almost unnerving, maybe Sonic was right? Maybe Shadow isn't all just a bad guy, Sonic trusts him and maybe , just maybe, Tails can learn how to as well. The yellow fox was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard another huge crash in his house, followed by a loud "Owwwww!" 

The whole Shadow and Sonic thing can wait, Tails needed to see if his house was still in one piece. "KNUCKLES!!" Tails yelled out as he ran back to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if it felt rushed, I just have no ideas whatsoever but I'll try to keep the updates coming along ;u;

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Currently going through writers block so it isn't that detailed as I hoped it would be but there is more on the way soon


End file.
